


collared

by obscuriten



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Cock Cages, Cock Slapping, Cock Slut, Cock Warming, Collars, Feminization, Forced Feminization, Humiliation, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Power Imbalance, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence (kicking), Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 21:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16026608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obscuriten/pseuds/obscuriten
Summary: Jack Hughes is just trying to make it through high school as an omega. He's in a very happy relationship with another omega, thank you very much. He just wants to finally get out into the real world and start speaking out on omega issues.There's just one thing standing in his way, and it begins with a capital A.





	1. the prologue, part one

**Author's Note:**

> i'm feeling creatively stifled and i need an outlet for these thoughts i'm having. this is not designed to be a happy equality fic. this is porn and porn alone and it is pure fantasy. i'd never endorse this in real life. what these characters are going to undergo is not something i support in the slightest. it is why i decided to post as an original work, bc i could not put any characters i love through something like this treatment. the main "romance" is not a good one, and there will be no good lessons to learn in this story. this fic will be tagged heavily, but don't expect the antagonists to go through a change of heart - or the heros to suddenly rebel after the story is underway - bc it won't happen. a lot of this happens underage too - and at very young ages (13, 15) at points. again. it's all tagged. tagging will continue with each chapter. 
> 
> if that doesn't deter u, enjoy. feel free to leave a comment yelling at me.

“Jackie,” he grabbed his arm firmly, tugging him back to his view, “calm down. Seriously, baby. Eyes on me.” He snapped his fingers in front of his eyes, only adding to the shorter’s boy’s fury. He hated, absolutely detested when anyone reminded him of his height.

“They have no right,” Jack fumed, staring furiously at the floor in attempt to regain his composure, “to speak to you that way.” He made the mistake of looking up, over his boyfriend’s shoulder. The jocks only laughed harder, wearing their assorted uniforms - one for hockey, the other a letterman jacket. It was the only deviation from the standard uniform allowed at Stockton Boy’s Preparatory School. Jack was feeling the collar of his white shirt dig into his throat.

“You’re right,” His boyfriend, Casey, soothed, running his hand down his arm, “but you firing off at them won’t change a damn thing.” He was right, and Jack knew he was right, so he let his anger fizzle out with an aggressive sigh, and relaxed his body into the lockers with a clang. His boyfriend seemed huge at this angle, but Jack knew he wasn’t- he had only maybe three inches on Jack, making Casey a whopping 5’4”. His blonde hair fell into his green eyes, looking just a bit shaggy, and like it might need a cut. His height gain on Jack might be less frustrating - as he was only fifteen, afterall, if Jack had any faith in his own ability to grow. He was beginning to panic at the thought of being stuck at 5’ 1” for the rest of his life. Which of course, wasn’t Casey’s fault, wasn’t anyone’s fault - well. No. It was one person’s fault, Jack was sure of it. And there wasn’t shit he could do about it.

Certain parts of being an omega just really, really sucked ass. Jack could feel his blood beginning to boil at the mere thought of it, so he pressed a quick kiss into his boyfriend’s shoulder, and suggested they continue on their way to class. 

He didn’t know what he was going to do his senior year. Casey will have graduated the year before, and he’ll be stuck there, alone. He had previously thought he was going to hunt down the only other male omega he knew - a senior that went by Adrian. However, Adrian had disappeared after the Homecoming game that fall. Rumor had it that some college Alpha pinned him and now he was spending his days sleeping naked, collared in the corner of a frat house. Jack repressed a shiver at the thought. 

“Did you ever hear back from Adrian?” He asked Casey, looping his hand through his and bringing it to his mouth for a kiss. 

“No,” Casey frowned. “His Instagram is gone, now.”   


If Jack and Casey were sure of anything, it was that they were never going to end up the subservient slaves of Alphas. They ignored their health class text books, preferring to listen to their own bodies- and it suited them just fine. Jack had gone through 2 years of heats on his own, his own beta mother and father bewildered, talking him through it gently on the other side of his bedroom door. Needing a knot his actual ass- he had made it just fine. He was sure his upcoming heat, the first he’d experience with Casey, would be better, more satisfactory than anything an Alpha could provide. Casey’s last week was only a month into their relationship, and they had made the healthy decision to spend it apart. They weren’t going to jump into anything too quickly - the way an alpha would. 

They were the only omega students left at their school, but there was always next year’s class, as the male omega became more and more common. Often the result of a beta pairing, the male omega is technically classified as Intersex with a capital I, the pamplet at the Doctor’s office explained to him. He still remembered the timid look on the nurse’s face, as she pet his hand and told him “heats aren’t so bad, and my alpha allows me to work.” Like that was a reassuring thing to say, the gold of her collar taunting him. The gist of the pamplet was, neato, his ass had room for a colon and a womb. Fucking great. 

While beta women were accomplishing great things, the fight for equality never stronger, omegas of both genders suffered. Omegas were, under law, still considered legal property. Betas could be the most defterian, or discriminatory based on second gender, of the bunch, considering omegas like convenient stepping stools on their climb to the top. Omegas were still considered breeders, home-makers, and the worst of all: sextoys for a pack. And now, there was all of this discussion about the elusive, but probably likely, female alphas. Studies of female rut continued- bouts of aggression and possessiveness over partners. Yet omegas failed to climb at all on the societal ladder. 

“Holy shit, something smells sweet.” 

Nevermind, Jack thought - alphas would always, always be the most defterian. And they could drop fucking dead, as far as he was concerned. The worst people alive. 

“Ignore it,” Casey noticed his clenched teeth, running a soothing hand over his hair, as they walked into their History 203 class - a Junior level class, Jack would urge to point out. Because omegas are not dumb fuckpets, even though the Alphas they passed on the way to their seats would strongly disagree.

“Listen to your girlfriend, sweetheart,” an alpha by the name of Brett Thompson, not even a sports player, just overall shitty person, commented crudely. “We don’t need anymore accidents on the floor, do we?” The fat fuck sneered, dusting off cheeto dust on to his shirt, crumpling the bag in his other hand. 

Jack turned back to glare angrily, catching his own reflection in the gleaming white board. A pinched, irritated nose turned up, big hazel eyes, brown hair carefully swooped over his temple, “go fuck yourself, Thompson.” He could hear Casey groan from the other side of the desks

“Hey,” Brett stood up, “that’s not how you fucking speak to an alpha, you little bitch-”   


“Whoa, whoa whoa-” a voice Jack dreaded hearing every fucking day commented calmly from the door, “what’s going on in here?” He, immediately, felt his hole open just a little, his rage drop, nerves spiking through his system. He almost strained his neck to keep itself from baring out towards him.

Standing in the doorway was Noah Donovan, normally just referred to as Donovan or Don by the majority of the school. He was a junior. Stupidly popular, stupidly tall, scraping nearly six foot, maybe more. His skin was tan and freckled, his hair was dark and tousled, and he wore his hockey captain jersey and plain jeans, which he shouldn’t fucking get away with but he always did. He had his arm thrown over his best friend’s shoulders, Eric Bates. Eric was neater, and only a little bit shorter. He had cropped, clean brown hair, wearing khakis and a tucked in shirt, but his football jacket over that. Their heads were previously bent together, couldn’t pry them apart with a crowbar. Privately, Jack thought they would end up together. But that was neither here nor there-

“Nothing,” Jack replied in a small voice.

“You need to put your bitch on a leash, Don.” Brett grumbled, sitting back into his chair. He barely fit. “Fucking annoying, yapping all over the place.” 

“He’s not his bitch,” Casey snapped angrily, surprisingly. He had already sat in his seat, desk arranged meticulously. Few things pissed Casey off, but that was one of those things. 

“I have a feeling you,” he flicked Brett’s elbow good-naturedly, making eye contact with Eric. Jack thought he rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t quite see. 

“Probably needed to watch your mouth, anyway.” He dropped his bag, kicked it under his second-row desk. Eric sat next to him. He winked at Jack. Jack felt bile build up in the back of his throat - like they were friends or some shit. Noah Donovan and his friends were the scum of the Earth.

“And you,” he turned back to Jack, who was still standing, caught in between the tides of fury and the urge to submit, “need to respect the alphas, baby.” He smirked, looking down his body. Jack adjusted his school blazer fastidiously, wondering what the other boy was thinking. 

“First of all: do not fucking call me baby, you jerk. Second of all: I don’t need to fucking respect any-” the words died out on his tongue as their teacher, Mr. Cooper strolled in. The alpha raised an eyebrow at him, setting down his briefcase on the desk, and pulling down the map that hung over the board. 

“Trouble again, Mr. Hughes?” He eyed Jack. Mr. Cooper never went easy on him. He put him in detention once a week. It wasn’t Jack’s fault being in History with a bunch of alphas and betas was fucking awful. 

“No, no.” Noah cut in, sitting forward. “It was just a misunderstanding, Sir.” He looked back at Jack, and Jack could swear he could kick his face in because of that little smirk on his mouth. “My omega gets riled up easily, you know that.” He turned back to the teacher with that oh-so charming smile everyone seemed to melt for. 

“Yes, well.” Mr. Cooper eyed the room, but seemed to decide he just didn’t care. “Work on that, will you?” He told Noah. It was one of his most infuriating habits, he seemed to give all of the feedback for Jack to Noah, because, well- 

“Every day,” he winked. The teacher even laughed, that son of a bitch. Noah turned back to him, “you can sit, sweetheart.” His legs obeyed him before his brain could even think to react. Half the room snorted in muffled laughs. 

Technically,  _ technically _ : Noah Donovan was his alpha.

_ Technically  _ only. 


	2. the prologue, part two

When Jack was thirteen years old, his second year of Middle School, there was no one in the wide world who he thought was cooler, nicer, better than Noah Donovan.

Jack was insatiably curious as a child, bounding around in bright green wellies through puddles and streams, picking up frogs and lizards and bringing them home to his suddenly queasy mother. He loved PupScouts. He loved them so much, they learned so much cool things, knot-tying and types of trees. They talked about the hierarchy before Jack really knew what it was, spoke as if they were all already at least betas, about how they’d one day provide for their omegas. They’d hunt, fish, and catch to provide for their future pretty wives. 

Jack didn’t so much think about having a wife, he moreso spent his time thinking about how to spend more time with Noah Donovan. They met in PreScouts, when Jack was just barely out of diapers, and they had been inseparable best friends every since.

Noah was fifteen, and he was so cool. He never treated Jack different for being a 7th grader when he got to high school. That was Jack’s biggest fear. That he’d go off to High School and forget all the fun they had together.

He used to sit with Jack when the guys in scouts brought in pornos to their tents and they all huddled around. They’d sit outside and talk about anything, throwing bits of grass back and forth, laughing about how stupid they all were. Girls were few and far between after elementary school, as the genders split schools. Girls of all types, but especially omegas, were suddenly exotic and dirty. The only girls Jack ever really saw were his mom and the nice girls he knew from Church, so he wasn't sure what the fuss was all about.

He didn't really get the whole fuss with the deferitary - or their secondary gender, at all. He didn't really know the difference between them all, except Alphas were normally in charge and omegas had the babies. His parents were both betas, and they never seemed to make a fuss about it. They went to their pack meetings and did their duties. 

And Noah wasn’t obsessed with being an alpha, either. He didn’t talk about it at all, actually, when everyone else’s every other sentence contained the word. He used to say “que sera sera,” or “what will be, will be,” because that’s what his mom used to say. Jack thought they were gonna get tattoos with it someday.  The entire Alpha...beta nonsense couldn’t be further from Jack’s mind the day Noah rang into their walkie talkie system.

“Lieutenant,” the muffled voice rang out over their talkies. “Come in, Lieutenant.”

“Roger, Cap’n,” Jack had replied dutifully, ducking under his covers. It was passed when he was allowed to be talking to anyone.

“I have-” muffled cut out nonsense, “something-” scratching, “to tell you.”  
Jack’s eyes were wide. He checked his turtle watch, and it was way passed when he was allowed out. In fact, his parents might even be asleep already.

“Is it important, Cap’n? Over.” Jack said pointedly. Noah was never good at saying over.

“It is.”

Jack waited.

“Over,” Noah huffed with annoyance.

“Can you tell me before school tomorrow? Over.” His mom wouldn’t be happy, but he could probably convince her to let him take his bike despite the cold fall weather. He could leave early. The Middle and High schools were only a few moments ride apart from each other.

“No, now. Over.”

He knew what Noah was suggesting, and he bit his lip as his stomach erupted in nervous butterflies. There was thick wood between their houses, nearly a mile long. In almost the exact middle, it might have been a bit longer for Jack, because he always seemed to take a little longer no matter how much he hurried, there was a clearing. They hung out there. It was their secret place.

Jack walked over to his window, looking out at the dark forest spanning ahead of him. He pressed his ear to the closest wall, the one that connected his parents room and his. He didn’t hear the tell tale sign of Dateline playing, meaning his parents were probably asleep.

“The Refuge?” He asked the walkie, chalking up his bravery. “Over.”

“Meet me in ten,” he could hear the smile in Noah’s voice. “Over.”

“Noah,” he chastised, pulling on his sneakers, knowing his best friend wouldn’t make fun of childish space pjs, “you know it’ll take me twenty. Over.”

“Yeah, kid, I know. Over.”

Jack didn’t know why, but he half expected Eric Bates to be in the clearing, too. Jack didn’t hate Eric Bates but he definitely didn’t love him, or he didn’t love having to share Noah. Noah had known Eric longer, though, but only a little bit. It wasn’t fair, Eric had just been on Earth longer. He met Noah when he was five, but Noah was also five. When Jack met Noah, he was five, but Noah was seven. Anything big always involved Eric, and they got along well enough. Eric was just boring, he was always talking about football, or video games. Things Jack didn’t give a fuck about.

“Cool outfit, dude,” Noah snorted. He was wearing gym shorts and a hoodie, even in the thick, chilly air. Jack fiddled with his jacket self-consciously. He hadn’t realized it was his mom’s. He just took whatever he could grab fastest.

“Shut up. You made me come out here.”

“Yeah, I know,” Noah’s eyes were shining, “thanks.” They sat in the grass like always, the moon and their two lanterns their only light. “I was so excited, I had to tell someone,” he elbowed Jack. He had never seen Noah look so pleased with himself. Jack’s heart beat sped up. “Had to tell you.”

“Me?” Jack asked.

“It happened, man:” Noah grinned like he had won the lottery, but Jack didn’t know what IT was. “I’m an alpha.”

“W-w-w” Jack stuttered, unsure of how to respond. Because he didn’t know. He knew somethings about alphas, that most of the presidents were alphas and the CEOs. There were less of them than betas. But he hadn’t taken the highly anticipated 8th grade sex ed yet. He didn’t really know what that meant. “Wow, cool.” He finished, hoping it was the right thing to say. “Are you sure?”

Noah scoffed, and then laughed at him. Jack grew indignant, “What?” He asked, crossing his arms, “you just shouldn’t go around telling everyone if you don’t know-”

“I’m sure,” Noah interrupted with another laugh, laying back in the grass.

“Well, how?” Jack asked genuinely. Noah erupted with another laugh. Jack kicked him furiously. “Fuck you, stop laughing!”

“You really don’t know?” Noah turned on his side, propping up his head with his hand. Jack stuttered, spluttering. Noah’s teeth looked very white in the glow of the lantern. “Your dick changes, dude. You get a knot.”

“You get a what now?”

“A knot,” Noah looked like he was about to laugh again. “It’s at the base of your dick, near your balls.”

“And it’s just… there? All the time?” That… didn’t sound fun to Jack. He wasn’t sure why everyone was so up in arms about being an alpha.

Noah laughed again. “Fuck, man. I shouldn’t have let you skip all those porno mags,” Jack felt his face flush from the cold, and he burrowed into his jacket. “No. It only comes out when you’re fucking. You do know what fucking is, don’t you, Jack?”

“Of course,” he replied angrily.

Noah laughed. “And in rut, it’s out all the time. That’s how I found out. Rut started today.” He shifted around. “It’s a testosterone fest at the high school, I’ll tell ya. It locks your dick into your bitch’s, err- like, your girl’s pussy, so she can have pups. Mostly omegas, you know that, right?”

“So…” Jack kicked at the grass, “you have one right now?”

“An omega?”

“No, stupid, like, a knot?”

Noah smirked, “yeah.” Jack’s eyes darted to his shorts, but he looked away quickly, feeling stupid. “It’s weird, because most of the time when you have a boner you’re supposed to hide it. Now everyone’s all fucking proud of it.” He, too, looked down to his shorts with a smirk. Jack felt like that was some sort of a permission, and he could see in the dim light a definite tent in the track shorts. He licked his lips, but didn’t know why.

When he looked up, Noah was watching him.

“Do you wanna see it?” He asked genuinely, smirk aside.

“What?” Jack scrambled back a bit. “Ew, no. I’m not gay.”

Noah shrugged, “nothing wrong with being gay.”

“Are you?”

“I don’t know,” he scratched at his definitely hard dick, and Jack was staring again. “Not a big deal. It was just a question, Jackie. No harm in being curious.”

“Well, if you’re so ready to just whip it out-” Jack replied nervously. Noah looked up, and caught his eye.

“You want me to?”

“Whatever floats your boat-” Jack rambled nervously, looking down and feeling his stomach turn with something strange and unfamiliar and hot as Noah rut his hips up and shoved his pants down.

His cock was thick, red and long. As Jack had only seen his own dick, he had never seen a dick anywhere near that big. It was really big, Jack thought, and definitely thicker than his own wrist. At the end was a knot in it the size of an orange. Maybe bigger. Jack gulped.

“Holy shit.” If that was what an alpha dick looked like, there was no, no way he was an alpha, thinking of his own small, pink when hard dick. His dick was only as long as his ring finger, maybe. Nothing compared to Noah’s. He felt himself grow itchy, twitching and uncomfortable in his pants.

“Thanks,” Noah replied, unboastfully, jacking a hand down it. Jack wasn’t sure his fingers would wrap the whole way around it. He questioned why he was thinking about touching it. “Hoping to make an omega really happy, one day.” He looked up at Jack’s curious gaze. “Do you want to touch it?” He asked, again, unassuming. “You can.”

Noah sat up, and Jack shivered, looking up at his friend.

“It’s okay, Jack.” He told him reassuringly.

Jack wasn’t sure that it was, but he was so curious. He laid down in the grass, belly pressing into the ground to hide his own erection. He reached out and touched it, lying in between Noah’s spread legs. He turned his face into Noah’s knee, pressing his blushing face out of view.

He was right, his fingers didn’t wrap around it. He curiously jacked his hand down anyway, secretly enthralled with the throbbing flesh.

“F-fuck, Jackie.” Noah threw his head back and groaned. Jack cupped his hands around the knot. It was so big, and his mouth was watering for some reason. “Th-that’s where the cum builds up. When you knot, you cum a ton, so you make sure she gets pregnant.” An omega was what he was referring to. Many packs had designated women to carry children, to not inconvenience working beta women or for gay couples. “It plugs your dick in her pussy, so you stay till it takes,” he explained, wrapping a hand over Jack’s. Jack didn’t know why the simple touch took away his breath, but it did.

“Can you cum without a p-” He couldn’t say the word. Not yet. He had never said it before.

Noah smirked down at him, “yeah, you can.” Jack was rutting into the earth a bit. Noah’s scent was so, so strong. Jack wanted to rub his face into his crotch, into his neck where it was strongest. They had scented once before, even if it’s a little taboo for kids. It was after Noah’s grandma had died. Jack had sat in his lap and let him scent his neck, getting his glans on Noah’s face, and had him return the favor. It was a big comfort, but they never spoke about it again. “I can cum a bunch of times, but it’ll only go down in a pussy… I have to knot an omega, or a gutsy beta, or someone. One day my mate. But it’ll come back quick, my dad says, especially when I’m young.”

“Do you,” Jack nervously returned his hand to grip his dick, “do you want to cum now?”

“I mean, fuck-” his face winced up in pleasure, “do you want to-”

Jack answered by sliding his hand up the dick, towards the sensitive glans he knew were at the top, because he had them too. “F-fuck, Jackie,” Noah swore, wrapping a hand around his wrist. “Hold on,” He pulled Jack’s hand off. He winced as he watched Noah drop a long line of spit onto his dick. Jack had the instinct to hold out his tongue and ask him to spit there, too. Jack swallowed, and let Noah return his hand to his dick. He inched up closer, trying to get a bigger sense of the scent.

“T-two hands, baby,” Noah ran his other hand down Jack’s shoulder. Jack whined at the nickname, he couldn’t help it, into Noah’s thigh, but had his hand join the other. His face burned. His hands worked, pumping down the dick in earnest. “Fuck, yes, thank you.”

“So when you cum,” Jack sounded breathy, his hips twitching, but the rub of the ground on his dick overly unsatisfying. He wanted more. “It comes back?”

“It doesn’t go away at all unless I’m- _fuck, please, right there,_ knotting someone.”

Jack shuffled up further, closer to the heedy scent. He couldn’t help it.

“Everyone’s so, fu-fuck, pent up at school right now. The alphas are. The omegas don’t even come during rut weeks, for their own safety, slower, slower- because the alphas would just have to take them. Like heats.”

“What are you talking about?” Jack feigned needing to be closer to hear, when really his nose was just inches away from the thick hair at the base of his dick and balls. The scent was intoxicating. “The girls don’t go to your school.”

“The male omegas, fu-uuuuuuuck.” He groaned out, hand coming down to stop Jack’s. One of his hands covered both of his wrists with ease, Jack noticed with a shiver.

Jack’s blood ran cold. “The male omegas?”

Noah’s free hand ran through Jack’s hair. “Yeah.” He gripped it, hard, regaining his composure. Jack’s hands were still on his dick. Jack’s hips bucked below him, but it was still so unsatisfying. He was almost more focused on the feel of the alpha’s hand in his hair. “There’s only like, three in the school. But they can’t come. One of us might mate them by accident or something.”

“Do male omegas have p-words?”

“P-words?” Noah used his hand in Jack’s hair to pull his head back, look him in the eye. Jack shivered. “Yeah.”

“...Where?”

“Down here,” Noah dropped Jack’s hands, and they fell to his thighs, nervously twitching there. He lifted up his dick. His ass was hairy, and his hole was tight and small.

“Where their asshole is?”

“Yeah.”

“...so male omegas can’t poop?”

“I think it’s both.”

“...what?” Noah dropped his dick, and the slapping of skin released another wave of pheromones so strong Jack whined, high, in the back of his throat. He wanted to scent, to taste the salty smell coming from the alpha, so very, very badly.

“Does that smell good to you?” Noah asked, stroking his hair soothingly. Jack dropped his face into his friend’s thigh, humiliated, but unable to tear his head away from his hand. “You can scent it, if you want.”

On any other day, at any other moment, Jack would have protested, would have rolled away, would have played the whole thing off as a joke. But he couldn’t ignore the want. He dove, in, rubbing his nose into the glans at the top of his balls, rubbing his face into his dick.

“Fuck Jacky-baby,” Noah groaned, hands falling away, and back. Jack let out a tentative lick at the glans, savoring the salty, dense taste in his mouth. It was earthy, hairy. He sniffed hard, again, senses tingling at the sensation. “Fuck.” Noah grunted again. He suddenly grabbed Jack’s head in his hands, eyes darkened. “Suck it, Jack.” He tried for a moment to buck out of his hands, but Noah’s grip was strong, and the scent was so thick it was making the world around him blur. He looked up, and realized he was drooling down his chin as Noah attempted to direct his mouth to his cock. “Right there,” he clamped his mouth shut, nerves tingling, unsure of what to do. He was rendered non-verbal in the thick smell, forgetting how to do anything. “Just give it a little kiss. Have you kissed someone before, Jack?”

He knew Noah had, Noah told him everything. A few girls, here and there. Jack hadn’t yet, so he shook his head, making a nervous, squeaking sound.

“It’s really simple. Go on,” he pulled his head even closer. Jack’s brain was swimming with arousal, hips bucking on the ground. “Give it a sweet little french kiss,” Jack couldn’t resist any longer, he reached out and lapped at it with his tongue, already foggy head going delirious at the taste. Noah’s hips bucked, shoving some into his mouth. Jack choked, but Noah was relentless, holding his head and fucking in. Jack was limp in his hold, head foggy, limbs numb. Noah rolled them over. Jack was flat on the ground, still wearing his jacket and pjs, and Noah attempted to fuck into his very inexperienced mouth. It flooded with spit, spilling down his neck, Jack spluttering. It didn’t last long at all, Noah’s inexperience shining through as he came quickly, seed bursting out. It filled Jack’s mouth quickly, and he coughed, spit and semen spilling down his chin.

Noah didn’t seem any more sated, his eyes wild and dark. “Fuck, Jackie,” he moaned, watching his dick continue to spurt, dropping white on to Jack’s face and neck. Jack coughed violently, feeling himself almost retch at the taste, but yet, he let Noah push more into his mouth, sucking at his fingers as he did so. “Fuck, you smell so good, oh my god.”

Jack was so hot he didn’t care when Noah sat back, on his groin, crushing his throbbing dick, and tugged at his jacket and shirt all at once.. His best friend didn’t flinch at the little intrusion, and Jack whined, bucking his hips up for any sort of friction, as unsatisfying as it may be. Noah flattened himself out, digging his nose into Jack’s neck. Jack moaned at the thick scent from Noah’s glans mixing with his.

“You smell,” Noah groaned, kissing on his neck feverishly, “so fucking,” he lapped at his glans, causing Jack to writhe on the ground below him, “good, _fuck-_ ”

“Alpha,” Jack panted, the word the only thing he was able to coherently fumble to the tip of his tongue. His mouth still tasted of semen, his skin was sticky, “Alpha, help. Please.” He bucked his hips into his alpha’s, trying to make his need clear.

Noah ignored him for a minute, holding him down by the shoulders to lap at his neck.

“ _Alpha_ ,” Jack whined, hips twitching. “I _need_ it-” 

“You’ll take what I fucking give you.” Noah growled into his neck. His hand came up, large, bigger than his face, and pushed his face to the side, giving him ample access to his neck. Jacks squirmed, feeling oddly wet in an unusual way in his pants. He didn’t care. He needed release of some kind. With his other hand, he shoved down Jack’s pants quickly. He froze, muscles tense and tight, as Jack writhed under him.

“Alpha, what is it-” he couldn’t sense anything other than his alpha’s hands on him, and his thick scent. He was floating somewhere above the ground, feeling a light, twisting in his stomach.

All at once, he was roughly flipped over. He cried out loudly, and Noah growled, grabbing his ass and tugging it up to his view, holding his shoulders down with his other hand.

“So, so sweet,” and before Jack could say anything, Noah lapped at his twitching hole without another thought. His skin was so hot he couldn’t register the cold air around them, and he whined loudly, hiccuping into the grass. That was what he wanted, any sort of touch to his hole, any sense of feeling in there. He pushed back on his tongue, and realized he was cumming, right on to the grass below them, cock untouched.

“Shh,” Noah growled. “Hold still,”

“More- Alpha, please-” Noah plunged two fingers into Jack’s hole, and he writhed, seizing on the ground with pleasure and over-stimulation, his cock drooling to a stop.

“Fucking had a pussy right here-” he fucked his fingers in and out, holding down a bucking Jack. “The whole fucking time,” he slid in a third quickly, and Jack heard a squelch and felt the stretch. It burned. It hurt, and it was addictively good.

“It’s not- it’s not a-” He protested feebly, eyes screwed shut, grass burning his face.

“It is,” Noah hushed him, pushing him down into the grass. His body settled on top of Jack’s, cock rubbing at his ass. Jack cried. He realized fat tears were running down his cheeks. He was thick with want, rubbing his ass back into the cock behind him. “Fucking omega.”  
“I’m- I’m not- ohhhhh my _god_ ,” Jack cried as the blunt head of Noah’s cock started to push in, pulling up grass in his tiny hands, reaching for anything to hold onto as his asshole burned from the stretch.

“You are,” Noah grunted into his neck, laying out fully on top of him, much large body crushing Jack’s into the earth. He nosed at his neck, lapping at his glands again. He pushed in farther, and Jack actually screamed, high-pitched and noisy, feeling his throat start to rip out. “Shh, relax. Your body is made for this.” Jack tried to relax, pressed his forehead into the cold ground. Noah’s fingers rubbed at his stretched rim, “your pussy is made for alpha cock.” He pushed in further. Jack came again, his dick twitching and suddenly sore, spasming under him. The grass was rough on his skin, very little hair to protect him from it’s itchy touch. “Take it.”

Jack cried again, tilting his head back to look at Noah. Noah took it as permission, kissing up his neck to his face, kissing through where his jizz was, now rubbed off on the grass. He rutted into Jack hastily. Jack felt burning, tingling in his ass, but he felt full in a way he had never been before. Completed. It felt good. He pushed back on the dick, trying to meet it in uncoordinated claps. “Good boy, sweet omega.” Jack whined into the open air, and Noah’s hips sped up, stuttering clumsily. “Gonna breed you. My omega.” Noah’s voice had taken on a deeper growl. Jack had never heard him, never heard anyone, talk like that. Jack couldn’t register the words at all. He could really only think of the thick cock in his ass, of the knot that was starting the bludgeon it’s way through. “Get you all round with pups. Everyone will fucking know you’re mine. Fucking mine. I own you,” he bit into Jack’s glans, knot pushing into his hole all at once, and Jack seized, cumming again.

And then, the world was dark.

When he came to, there was still a thick, dull pain in his ass, and he was so out of it, he had no idea where he was for a second.

Noah was still laying on him, but in a way that most of his body weight was on the ground. He was humming happily, still sucking on his neck, on his glans.

Jack groaned, blinking up at his surroundings. Trees. Grass under him. He was alive.

“There’s my omega,” Noah murmured happily, “my sweet mate,” he nipped at him again, sucking oddly at his neck. Jack’s neck was sore, almost painfully so. His asshole was throbbing, and his stomach was beginning to cramp? Why?

“Wassit-” he asked blearily, blinking around. Noah chuckled, and licked a long stripe up his neck.

“We’re mated, omega.” He told him, voice still rough and thick and unfamiliar. “You’re mine, now.”

Jack’s heartbeat picked up as he remembered the events of the evening. Was he… he couldn’t be!? He panicked, trying to buck out of his grip. Noah hushed him, like a spooked animal. “Hey, hey, hey, sweetheart… relax.” He rubbed his hand down his spine. “You can’t get pregnant until your first heat. We’ll get you some stuff, we’ll wait until we’re older, it’s okay….sh…..” he soothed. Jack realized they were connected, he couldn’t back away, he couldn’t get out of the Alpha’s thick scent. He was stuck there, drunk or high or something, listening to the Alpha’s soft words.

“Preg..pregnant?”

“Oh, omega…” He nuzzled his sore neck, kissing again, “you’ll learn, don’t worry. Alpha’s here, it’s okay.” He scratched his fingers through his hair. He realized his friend might be as delirious, drunk on scent and rut and sex as he was, “we’ll get you a pretty collar with my name on it.” He told him sleepily, murmuring into his neck. “You can come up to the High School with me, sit under my desk… Everyone will know you’re mine.”

The words cut through the fog like glass and Jack felt his heart skip a beat. Leave school? Get a collar?? That sounded awful, that sounded impossible… and he was panicking, trying to pull away from Noah aggressively.

“Hey, hey, hey-” Noah landed a firm spank on his ass, and Jack froze. “No, bad.” He chastised, sounding like he was talking to a fucking dog. Where the fuck was his best friend? He sniffed loudly. Noah’s eyes popped open, staring down at him, but they were unfamiliar, hazy and strange. “We’ll get you trained up, omega. You’ll learn your place.”

“My… my place?” Jack demanded, significantly less hazy than he was a minute ago. Panic attack making the world...crystal somehow, easy to see through and cutting his lungs out of his body.

“It’s whatever I decide it is, Jackie.” Noah replied firmly. His knot was softening in his hole, he could feel it. Jack tugged his body up, realizing the cramping was from the surplus of cum Noah had pumped into him. He tugged again, and the cock popped loose, cum splashing down his thighs.

“OW!” Noah fell back like he’d been hit in the face. “FUCK, DON’T do that-” but Jack couldn’t hear him, already starting to cry again as he expelled the excess of cum. It splashed out of him in loud spurts, hitting the grass with uncomforting sounds. His ass tried to close back up, but couldn’t, as it just seemed to keep coming. Jack cried as he groped around for his clothes. He realized his mouth still tasted like cum, too, and cried harder.

“Hey, hey, calm down,” Noah soothed, sounding more like Noah than he had in a long time, grabbing at Jack’s wrists. Jack felt compelled to listen, and his shoulders drooped. He looked up at Noah, and his eyes were soft and concerned. His thighs were sticky, and he was uncomfortable. His dick hurt a little, but not as bad as his neck. “C’mere,” Noah told him softly. Jack didn’t know why, but he bared out his neck for Noah, settling in between his legs. Noah chuckled, biting on the offered space softly. It was already sore, and burned more. Jack keened. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have started out with all that stuff. It was my rut talking.”

Noah leaned back, shucking out of his sweatshirt which never came off in all the heat. He offered it to Jack. Jack, still feeling shaken and floaty, slid it on obediently.

“So…” he said softly, nestling into the comfort of the hoodie. “It wasn’t true-” collars and pups and training- it made his head whirl.

“Well, no-” Noah winced, laughing softly. He tugged Jack further into his lap. “It is true, I should have eased you into it. I’m a shit alpha, sorry.” He kissed his sore neck again, and then lapped at it. Jack whined.

“But, but-” he protested, squirming back. Noah’s arms boxed him in. “I don’t want a collar or training or-”

“You’re just scared,” Noah shut him down nonchalantly, “it’s a lot to process. But all omegas want that. It’s in their biology. You’re made to serve alphas,” Jack looked at the dark look in his friend’s eye, and realized his rut was nowhere near over.

“I am _not_!” He protested, trying to push away.

“You are, and you’re _mine-_ ” he grabbed Jack by the back of the neck, thumb digging into the sensitive glans on the side, “I mated you, Jackie. You’re _my_ omega.”

“DON’T call me-” the hand on the bite became more firm, and he went limp in the alpha’s grip, relaxed and pliant. Wheezing, and unable to breathe, but pliant. Panicking, on the inside.

“I know, baby,” Noah let Jack fall into his chest, as he wheezed and regained his breath, slowly and impatiently. “It’s a lot. I’m sorry. Had I known you were… I never would have done it like this. I would have done it right. I’m sorry.” Jack heaved on his chest, tears squeezing out of the corners of his eyes again. “I just bit you because I couldn’t take that sweet scent, it was mine, I knew it was,” He nipped at Jack’s neck again, sucking softly. It stung so badly, a few more tears fell out.

“Do I-” Jack sniffled into Noah’s collarbone, “do I bite you, now?” He didn’t know how to come to terms with it. He could only take it a step at a time.

Noah snorted. “No, sweetheart. Omegas don’t own their Alphas. That’s not how it works,” he soothed a hand down the back of Jack’s head but it didn’t help that time. His heart was still frozen in his chest, his blood feeling thick. His body heavy.

“But I-”

“Like, if I ever took a beta wife or something, how would she feel if she saw you had bit me?” Noah chuckled, like it was the funniest suggestion in the world. Jack’s head spun. He was now owned by Noah, but Noah wasn’t even his? Noah was already planning on having someone else?? “Your mate mark is just so other Alphas know-”

Jack was furious. Jack was through the haze and seeing red. Jack thought that if he didn’t have such clear evidence otherwise, he’d think he was an alpha gone feral. He kicked Noah in the chest, and he fell to the ground with an _oof_. Later, he’d look back on the memory in fear. Noah was bigger and stronger and faster than he was. If he hadn’t caught him off guard, who knows what would have happened.

“YOU ABSOLUTE FUCK,” he kicked him in the chest again, and Noah coughed, startled and wincing, “DON’T EVER FUCKING-” kick, “TALK” kick, “TO ME,” kick, “AGAIN,” and with a kick to the jaw for good measure, Noah seizing on the ground, Jack backed up, adrenaline pumping hot and fast, turned, and ran into the forest towards home.


End file.
